User talk:W-Frosty/Skills2
I now have square eyes. --Frosty Mc Admin 15:50, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Armor of Unfeeling PvE has the wrong icon and skill type; It's not an Enchantment anymore. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:14, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks --Frosty Mc Admin 16:17, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::After updating the Wiki, I noticed the same goes for Spiritleech Aura. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:22, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Let me at the skills DB and i'll start working on this =P--TahiriVeila 17:16, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Wikia staff only. That's why it isn't done yet. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::I know, I was teasing frosty. I've been nagging him to let me work on the skills for a while now--TahiriVeila 17:33, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::If I had access to that database I would be ripping at it every first thursday of the month. --Frosty Mc Admin 17:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::it's all TOR's fault, that big meanie. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:57, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Some info that might help Ok, I've been talking to some wikia people over the last few days and I'm getting bits and pieces of information. Uberfuzzy let me have the links to where our database of skills are, and something you will notice is that TOR has not updated them for 5 months (so, problem #1 right there). I'm trying to find out if our admins could be allowed access to the database, so they can update the skills, fix skill problems, etc. It wouldn't be complicated, since it's just text based. I'll let you guys know if I find out more and here are the links to the database: *http://trac.wikia-code.com/browser/wikia/trunk/extensions/3rdparty/PvX/gwbbcode/skill_db_1.php *http://trac.wikia-code.com/browser/wikia/trunk/extensions/3rdparty/PvX/gwbbcode/skill_db_2.php *http://trac.wikia-code.com/browser/wikia/trunk/extensions/3rdparty/PvX/gwbbcode/skillname_db.php#L8 *http://trac.wikia-code.com/browser/wikia/trunk/extensions/3rdparty/PvX/gwbbcode/abbr_db.php [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:23, 12 November 2009 :They won't allow us access, I'm almost certain. However, anyone can download the database, update it, then contact Wikia. They probably have a way for users to drop files. ··· Danny Pew '' 21:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::That's what I figured would happen, but I'm still seeing what we can get. If they gave us access, they couldn't restrict what we could edit, so I doubt they'll give us access. However, like you said, we could edit the files correctly and email them to TOR or someone else. I also asked Uberfuzzy how that would work, and I'm waiting for him to reply. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:48, 12 November 2009 :::Not sure why we couldn't have them moved to here (like on pvx), and then just protect the pages so only admins can edit. --Frosty 02:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Suggest that to Angela or TOR (preferably Angela). I don't think they'll do it, but it's worth trying. At the very least, we could correct the text files ourselves and then email them to TOR so they can't blame his "work load". ::::Btw, my convo with Uberfuzzy got cut short with the classic "This is a ticket now" from Angela, so I think we should be careful not to piss them off. We've been pretty demanding the last week or so (not that it shouldn't have already been done). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:15, 13 November 2009 Not exactly fixed [Meditation@12 See? Are all the skills doing that now? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:10, 18 November 2009 :Not all but a lot. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'03:17, 18 November 2009 (UTC)]] ::Good, God, I think he made it worse. [[User:Karate Jesus|'''Karate]] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:17, 18 November 2009